Nature's Undying Passion
by ThePrincess69
Summary: Klaroline smut in a forest. Klaus gets jealous at Caroline talking to Stefan and drags her out into the middle of nowhere and it leads into something else.


**Author's Note: **

I do not own The Vampire Diaries. This is just another Klaroline scene.

I got a review once saying that I should make a series, so here goes the start of this series. Let's just see where it takes us.

* * *

Caroline rubbed at her sore wrist where the bruises made by Klaus were beginning to fade. She shot him a look that could kill and confronted him angrily. "What is your problem? What even gives you the right to drag me out all the way into the middle of the forest?"

Klaus had his back to her, his shoulders heaving; fists clenched so tightly that if he hadn't been a vampire the gashes in his palm made by his nails wouldn't have healed anytime soon. He whirled round at her and walked towards her, his face contorted with fury. "You were with Stefan" he spat out.

As he walked towards her, Caroline edged back. She had never seen him so angry at her before and for a moment; she felt a flash of fear. She backed against a tree with Klaus right in front of her. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. He had her trapped between his hands and she had to control her fear, frustration and her slowly dissipating anger. He stared at her, eyes full of agony before he sighed heavily and rested his forehead on hers. She stared at him in mild confusion before it hit her. He wasn't angry at her. He was angry at himself for feeling jealousy.

She reached a tentative hand towards him and touched his cheek. He brought his hand up to cover hers and they stayed like that for awhile in silence. When Klaus did speak, his eyes showed the vulnerability of a child who couldn't stand the idea of abandonment again. "I can't afford to lose you Caroline. You mean the world to me and I- I can't bear to see you with any other man" he choked out, "Please please please don't leave me".

Caroline's heart sank. Here she was, scared of what he would do to her when it was really him who was frightened of the possibility of her leaving. Had she really hurt him so much?

"Never" she breathed out, staring at him, trying to convey with her eyes her promise and love for him. Their lips met slowly. Caroline moved her hands behind his head and ran her fingers through his soft curls. One of his hands cupped her face, drawing her closer to him as their tongues entwined, their lips crushed against each others, while the other rested at her hip. She had her back to the tree and he moved forward to put himself flush against her.

When they broke apart, they were panting, gasping for air and they touched their foreheads together. Lust, love and need mirrored in their eyes and when they dove into each other's mouths again, it was desperate, urgent, and hungry. Klaus inched his hand down from her waist to her thigh and brought her leg up to wrap around him and he ran his fingers up and down her leg slowly, tracing circles close to her inner thigh. She moaned, grinding her already wet sex against his hardening member that was pressed against her.

In response, he ran his tongue along the roof of her mouth, tracing her lip before moving his head sideways to nip at her earlobe. She moans loudly as he trails kisses down her neck and slowly unbuttons her shirt before trailing his kisses down the alley between her breasts. Her hands are clutching wildly at his hair, holding him against her as tightly as possible. His touch burns across her skin, heating her up in ways that surprise her every time.

His left hand creeps up and cups her and she gasps at how the simple contact can ignite her. He outlines her with his fingers, running them along the top of her panties before dipping inside them to plunge two fingers deep within her. She throws her head back and releases a choked sob, tightening her grip in his curls as he moves down to kneel in front of her. Her legs are tensed with anticipation and she trembles with excitement as he licks along her inner thigh, leading up to where she really wants him to be. Hooking his fingers into her skirt and panties, he slowly drags them down her legs, admiring her wetness as she steps out of her clothes. "You're practically dripping for me love," he growls.

"Oh god… oh god Klaus…" Caroline wails as Klaus thrusts his tongue into her. He loves the taste of her, the smell of her arousal and he buries his nose in the small patch of hair. He spreads her legs open wider, grabbing her hips to stop her from bucking. His tongue thrusts faster and harder as his fingers flex and curl inside her, his calloused fingers rubbing against her walls, creating a delicious friction that has her throwing her head back and moaning, gasping and panting with abandonment. He feels her walls start to clamp around his fingers and he takes his tongue out, opting to thrust another finger in her. He flicks his tongue around her clit and her moans get louder. He palms the hardness that's currently pressing against his zipper and focuses on getting Caroline to cum instead. He takes her clit into his mouth and sucks on it, all the while leaving his fingers pumping in and out of her and that's all it takes for her to fall apart, screaming his name as she rides out her orgasm, practically riding his fingers.

He catches her as her legs crumple under her, and laughs softly against her lips. He brings his hand up and licks his fingers clean as he stares right at her, her chest heaving against him with arousal. She tastes sweet, like honey, and he loves how her eyes darken with lust as she watches him savor the taste of her. They smash their mouths together again and Caroline fumbles with his belt, kneeling to pull his pants and briefs off at one go. She stops when his erect cock springs free and looks up and smiles at him. Precum is dripping off his head and she sticks her tongue out playfully and laps at it, all the while maintaining eye contact with him and she slowly slides him into her mouth. The feel of her warm, wet mouth around him makes him groan and he clenches his fist, digging his nails into his palm to stop himself from thrusting into her mouth. She slides her tongue along his silt and he bucks his hips against her. She moans, the vibrations travelling up his body, spreading a warm pleasure around him and he shivers from the feeling, trying his best to not lose control. Growling, he drags her up by her hair.

She jumps; wrapping her legs around his waist and unclasps her bra from the front. His hardness is pressing against her stomach and she can feel it pulsing between them. Moving back slightly, he angles her so that his dick is rubbing against her entrance. He moves his dick along her, teasing her. "Fuck… fuck me already" she demands and he slides his whole length into her. His hands are grabbing her butt and she's once again pinned against the tree. Thankful for her jacket separating her and the tree bark, she squirms and grabs onto his shoulders as he starts to thrust into her, hitting her at the right spot each time. She bounces on him in time to his thrusts and she lets out a cry when he latches onto her nipple. She moves her hands above her hand and digs her hands into the tree, leaving deep claw marks. "Oh… ohhhh" she moans, as he continues his administrations on her breasts while continuously sliding in and out of her. "Harder. Fuck me harder" she says breathlessly. Klaus starts pounding into her relentlessly and moves one arm under her to support her while moving his other hand to toy with her nipple. Caroline is on edge, letting out cries of pleasure while he caresses, squeezes her breast while licking, sucking at her pebbled nipples. He gently bites down on one of them and she gasps at the pain before he quickly soothes the pain with a lick. "I'm so close Klaus," she gasps, moving one hand down to rub at her clit. He feels her walls start to clench around him tighter and he starts to lose control himself, his thrusts becoming more erratic and lacking a tempo. Her cries grow in volume and he grunts into her chest. He nips at the skin above her nipple and that's all it takes for her to tip over the edge. She throws her head back into a silent scream, her back arching off the tree into him and he thrusts a few more times before he's groaning her name into her shoulder, emptying himself into her, his hips still bucking into hers gently, waves of pleasure coursing over them.

As they come down from their high, they rest their foreheads against each other, pants and whimpers mixing and Caroline gives Klaus a weak smile. Grinning at her, he slides his limp cock out of her and lowers her onto the ground. She kneels and cleans his cock with her mouth before wiping a small drop of saliva escaping from her lips. He looks at her with a pained expression. "You're going to be the death of me love", Klaus says, his cock starting to harden again. Smiling cheekily, he pulls up his pants, tucking his cock back in comfortable and grabs her soaked underwear off the forest floor and tucks it into his back pocket. She shakes her head at him and dresses herself, smiling as he says "You won't be needing those for awhile. Let's go home and use a proper bed."


End file.
